Prior art back braces or backpack structural supports typically include straps that extend over the wearer's shoulders midway between the neck and the top of the arm bone (humerus). This contact on the trapezius muscle results in chronic straining of the trapezius and the levator scapulae muscles. The straining of these muscles causes spasms and eventually weakening of the muscle between the shoulder blades, the rhomboid and teres muscles, whose job it is to keep the shoulder blades flat on the back. This imbalance of muscle tensions creates a worsening of stooped shoulder, head forward posture, rather than improving posture, and often creating pain, headaches and diminished breathing capacity. In order to correct stooped shoulder/head forward posture, it is necessary to draw the shoulders rearwardly and downwardly. If this support is to be used for a backpack, it is necessary to distribute the weight to the hips.